Harry Potter: Veela's and Stargate's
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED.Harry has Multiple Personality Disorder. One evening he is Kidnaped by Veelas. watch as harry deals with voices in his head and actions of his ancestors. Harryharem


Harry potter: Veela and Stargate.

_Death. Destruction. Blood. Guts. Screams permeated the air. Harry potter was walking down a small village or what should have been a village. The houses were aflame. He could see people running, being chased by werewolves, and vampires. Dementors descended from the sky and he watched as one gave the kiss to a child no older than 10. The streets were flooded with blood, his black leather boots were covered in it. He watched as death eaters too young women for what they called, 'playtime'. He finally came upon a man, with pale skin, red eyes with cat like pupils. Instead of a nose the man had slits, like a snake. This man was the most powerful dark wizard since lord Gindelwald. This man was the Dark Lord Voldemort. He looked at our hero with a sneer, "well, what do you think young potter? Do you like what you have brought upon the world? If you had joined me, none of this would happen. Well, maybe it would, you never know. This, my friend, is only the beginning, and you are powerless to stop me! HAHAHAHAH!" _

_Harry was thrown from the vision, and was forced to endure nightmares so disgusting, he watched the dark lord have fun, he watched as Cedric was killed, as Sirius was blown into the veil. He watched every memory of all the beatings, the mental and physical abuse he had endured during his childhood. His entire 16 years flashed threw his mind in a single night. Little did harry know, that all the mental trauma he has endured over his life time, would cause a lasting consequence. _

4 private drive, surrey. 3 days after harry's return.

Harry woke; his head was pounding with a massive migraine. He got up, and went to washroom to relieve himself and take a nice warm shower. When he entered his room sat back on his bed and looked at the time. 2 hours till the Dursleys awoke. "Need some aspirin?" a voice said.

Harry quickly picked up his wand and pointed it at the intruder, only to discover there were 4. There was what appeared to be a 7yr child dressed in a dark grey t-shirt, and ripped shorts, the second man, who was standing by the old bookshelf; he had short sandy blond hair, with clear blue eyes. He also had on glasses, he looked like a nerd. The third man, who was sitting on harry's trunk, looked like normal, he had military cut brown hair, his eyes, that's what set him apart. They were a steely cold grey, they looked around the room in suspicion, he would also steal glances at the door, as if expecting trouble to come through. He was wearing a blue sweater, with blue jeans. The fourth member of the group was leaning against the wall. He had shoulder length auburn hair. With green eyes similar to harry. He practically screamed of mischief. He looked like the kind of person that would get along with the weasley twins. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. After this careful analysis, he finally asked the question that came to mind, "who are you?"

It was the nerd who spoke, "we are you." At harry's confused look he decided to elaborate.

"We are different parts of your personality. You see, you suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder. This is because of the traumatic events in your life. Over the course of your life, when you suffered a single traumatic event, one of us was created. For example, when you were 7 years old, you had finally made a friend in primary school. But Dudley Dursley found out, he and his group of friends had badly beaten the child, then he went and told his parents. Your aunt and uncle then beat you for spreading 'your freakish ways'. As you lay in your cupboard, your mind created that child there, whose name is john. Do you remember now?"

Harry sat and thought, and then it clicked. He remembers when he was alone in the park, no one was around, when a child his age came up and started to play with him. Harry looked at john, who looked back, and harry knew it was the same child, same appearance, and same personality type. The nerd continued.

"Now harry, we are all different parts of you, created at separate times. I myself represent your curiosity and thirst for knowledge. Whenever you had a hard time with a school project, I was the one who helped you out. That man there on your trunk, his name is Jason. He was created during the tri-wizard tournament. Right after your friend Ron betrayed you for jealously, he was created, out of the need to defend yourself from future betrayal. He has the ability to know the environment better than any normal human. The second he walks into a room, he can identify what can be used as a weapon, possible escape routes, everything. He is your fighting ability; in fact, he was the one who took over your body when you escaped Voldemort during the tournament. He was also the one who took control of you during the DOM fight. Haven't you ever wonder how you suddenly fought so well? He's the reason why. Now the last person, the red head, he was created because of Fred and George oddly enough. When you saw Fred and George prank people, you wished to join them, but you kept yourself in reserve because of fear. He was created to overcome your fear. Do you understand now?"

Harry nodded, and then asked another question, "Why do you look like the way you do, and not like me?"

The nerd, whose name was Eric replied, "We look the way we do because of association. Take me; don't I look like a certain teacher at your school? Jason resembles a man name Jason Borne, whom you imagined him to be when you read the book Borne's Identity. The red head, whose name is Evan. He is what you imagined your mother to be from the stories you heard from Remus. You've often wondered what you would look like if you took after your mother, well he's that in appearance, but he has a mischious streak to. John resembles the child that was beaten; your mind associated our different personalities with the appearance that fit us best."

Harry could only nod, seeing as how it made sense. He had one more question he needed asked, "Why all of a sudden, is that you choose now to reveal yourselves?"

They all looked at each other, then Eric spoke once more, "after the vision you suffered from Voldemort last night, all the memories that spawned us, were intensified. Your mind, in essence, shattered, splitting off into 5 personalities. Us 4 and you. While you were sleeping, we were awake, and discussing some issues. We believe that it was time to train, if we are to fight Voldemort, then we need every advantage we can get."

Harry agreed, and then he asks what they were going to do. This time it was Jason who responded, "What we will do is share your body. When I take control, I will work on your physical fitness. I will also sign you up at the local dojo. I believe that an alternative to magical fighting would be useful. Eric will read up on different languages and study different types of magic. The other 2 are not that important." He said, while being glared at by John and Evan. It was later agreed upon that physical fitness and learning would take place during the day, while harry's mind slept, then at night he can have fun with Evan and John. It was also agreed upon that they will need the Dursleys to be gone, and money for supplies. Jason had an idea. So he took control of harry and went downstairs to talk with petunia and Vernon.

Jason, in control of harry's body, descended the stairs and walked into the living room. He saw Vernon reading the morning paper and petunia watching TV. ahem

"What do you want boy?" said Vernon with disdain.

"I have a proposal, if you take me to London, I will withdraw money from my bank account and send you, petunia, and Dudley on a nice long vacation." Said Jason in an emotionless tone.

Vernon's eyes lit up, while petunia shivered from the gaze harry was sending her way. However, Vernon, being the greedy pig he is, tried to force more money out of the boy, and since Jason was in control, he won't take any of that crap.

"So, you have money boy? How come we never got any, after all we gave you, the cloths, food we wasted on you, and 16yrs of rent. I want more boy." He said threatengly; he started to stand when Jason did the unthinkable. In his rage, he kicked Vernon right in the balls, and then gave quick right hook into Vernon's jaw. The attack was so unexpected that Vernon was caught off guard, petunia screamed, but with a glare she fell silent.

"Care? You call giving me your fat ass son's cast off cloths, giving crumbs that would make a rat starve, and rent? I WAS IN A FUCKING CUP BARD FOR 11 YEARS! You all beat me, tortured me, now you try to swindle me. This is too far, I offered you a vacation, now you will take it, or I will kill you, then your wife. Then I will wait till Dudley comes home, and kill him to. I'm not some boy you can take advantage of now you bastard. So, will you accept my deal, or take the second option?"

Vernon could only nod in fear. Jason was normally an emotionless person, but the Dursleys always struck a chord in him. He could face down Voldemort without so much as a twitch on his face, but the Dursleys were different. They infuriated him to no end. However, they seemed to be co-operating for now, so he left them at that.

Since it was a Saturday, they were currently on their way to London. Jason maintained control of harry's body, and kept an emotionless face on, lest he show weakness. When they arrive, Jason told Vernon to be back in 2 hours. Jason then pulled his hood over his head, covering his face so no one would recognize him and made his way to gringotts bank. When he arrived, he went to the first available goblin, which looked at him with disdain, "can I help you?" he said.

"Yes, I would like to have a complete evaluation of my vaults. I want to know who has access, what was taken, and by whom. I will also require a new key be made since I am not in possession of my old one." Replied Jason in a cold tone. He then lifted his hood so the goblin could see his scar.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Before we can follow your wishes, I need you to please drop a bit of blood on this paper. It will confirm whether or not you're the real you." Replied the goblin with a better attitude. He didn't want to get on the bad side of one of their heavy investors after all. Jason did just that, and once it was proven, he was escorted to their V.I.P waiting area, Jason then ask to see the bank manager, while the goblin was nervous, he did as told.

15 minutes later found Jason being led to a grand office. When he entered he found it decorated with various weapons and armor. There were also many medals, showing him to be an accomplished warrior. He was shown to a seat, and he waited to be acknowledged. It was during this that Eric took over, being the more diplomatic of the personalities.

"Yes mister potter, what was so urgent that you required my attention?" said the goblin elder.

"Well sir, I am concerned about my finances. From what I understand, it is gringotts policy to mail a bank statement monthly to the accountant, but I have yet to receive one. Also, the key to my vault is not in my ownership and has not been for quite some time; therefore I am concerned as to what actions have befallen my inheritance." Said Eric in his diplomatic voice.

The goblin raised an eyebrow and said, "So I take it you want an independent investigation conducted without the notice of your account manager?"

Eric nodded then the goblin spoke again, "then it is a wise decision that you came to me. You do however that a charge against an employee is a serious situation and may reflect on us."

Eric replied to that with, "I am not laying a charge, I am simply unaware of the condition of my accounts and I don't want certain actions getting back to certain people."

The goblin smiled, he was impressed the boy was able to out maneuver him.

"Ok, I will conduct the investigation; you should receive the information in a week's time."

Noting the clear dismissal, Eric stood, bowed, and then left.

As harry went back to meet Vernon, Jason took over again, just in case. The long ride back was quite, neither wanting to show weakness. When they arrived, it was late evening. Jason gave harry back control of his body. So, seeking peace he decided to go to the park.

When he arrived, there was a bit of sunlight left, but not much. Inside his head, Jason took note of harry's surroundings. The park was a junkyard. The swings, slides, jungle gyms were all torn up, most likely by Dudley's gang. It looked like the town tried to forget it was there. Tree's had spread over the place. The grass was knee high, making for a good place to hide in, with darkness coming and his dark clothing would aid him. Eric on the other hand felt safe and secure, when harry was asleep one night in Hogwarts, he took over the body and did some research on blood wards, surprisingly, there was very little, but from what he found, it was that the ward could spread to encompass an entire neighborhood, so he knew he was safe. Oh how wrong he is.

Harry was sitting under a tree, thinking on the events that today were weighing heavily on his mind, when heard a sudden snap of a twig. He looked over and saw across the parkway 5 females. All with long blond hair. He could feel their presence, '_veela'_.

Jason shoved harry's mind aside and took over, it appeared he was not spotted, because his dark clothing covered him. He silently climbs high into the tree, and waited.

The women slowly made their way over, they were conversing in an unknown language, but he couldn't mistake the word '_potter'._

So, they were after him, Jason was out numbered, badly, for one, he couldn't use magic. Second, it was 5-1 that was bad. Third, he was in bad physical shape, he made a mental note to yell at harry later for slacking. Now, to the matter at hand. He watched and waited, looking for an advantage.

There! He jumped out of the tree, and kicked one in the back, he rolled to the ground and ducked underneath a punch and he punches one in the stomach. As she doubled over he crouched again and swung his right leg, knocking one off her feet. When he got up he was kicked in the face, the 5th member sent a punch that was dodge, she overshot and Jason pushed her to the ground. He sent a side kicks to one getting up and knocked her down. He missed that 3 others had recovered and they tackled him to the ground. The fourth member reached into a bag a pulled some powder and threw it in his face. He coughed and blacked out.

When the 5th person got up she cursed, the leader, who was the person first hit spoke, "well, he's quite the fighter. Lets hurry up and get him to HQ." with that, they apparated away.

**Inside harries mind.**

Arguing. That is what was happening, all the personalities were arguing about the predicament they were in. Jason was advocating killing all the kidnapers at the first chance they got. Evan said to turn them pink. John said to go to the pretty ladies. Eric said to wait and analyze the situation. Harry just said there, with an ever growing headache. The one suggestion he offered, which was to try and contact Dumbledore, was refused by everyone. Obviously they didn't trust him. When the shouting reached an all time high, harry had enough.

"SHUT UP!"

That got everyone's attention. "This is what we'll do. We will wait and see what their intentions are, and then if deemed a threat, we'll try and escape. Ok?" he said.

He got nods in return, though Jason did seem a bit put out. Now though, it was time to wake.

**Normal world.**

Harry opened his eyes, only to shut them from the light. He tried to open them again, and he bore through the light. He took a quick look around, and saw that none of his captors noticed he was awake. They had reached what appeared to be a metal ring, and in front of it was a panel. One of the members was pushing various symbols on it, and then the strangest thing happened. A light seemed to pulse and a wave of energy emerged from the ring and settled back it looked like water. Slowly the people started to go through the water in the ring. When harries turn came, he was sent through, he saw stars and a strange light then he exited on the shoulder of his captor, feeling dizzy and disoriented.

As they stepped through, one of them noticed harry was awake and put a sleeping charm on him, just in case.

**2 hours later.**

Harry awoke, feeling groggy, as he opened his eyes; all he saw was a blur.

"Here, take this." A voice said. Harry reached out and grabbed his glasses and out them on.

He noticed that he was in a rather comfortable bed, and that in a chair next to him, was a beautiful veela female. Her blonde hair went down to her shoulders and her blue eyes were sparkling, not like the way Dumbledore's did. Hers was because of pure beauty.

"Hello, my name is Sarah, how are you feeling harry potter?"

Harry looked at her then said, "Where am I? And why am I here?"

She signed, "It's complicated."

"I have all day." Replied harry.

"Ok, many, many, years ago, there was a dilemma in the magical world. Great Britain was split between 2 factions, those that supported the extinction of magical creatures, and those that did not. The extinction was led by house Malfoy. Those that favored us were led by House Potter. Don't get me wrong, the potter family didn't do it for good. It is common knowledge that house Malfoy and house potter share a blood feud, the potters only supported us to spite the Malfoy. Eventually, that led to a conflict, and both sides clashed. It was a very bloody war. Eventually, it led to a stalemate. Of course, the ministry of magic placed the blame on magical creatures. But the damage was done. In the end, the pure blooded pools were greatly diminished. So the potters entered into a magical contract with the veela people. If ever only a single potter remained, then that potter was to marry many veela, to produce many heirs and replenish the line. Now, your father was able to avoid the same fate. For the rest of the potter clan was not killed off till 7 months after your parents wedding. When your parents were killed, the contract came into effect. Normally, an average person would just simply marry 1 veela, or 2. However, you're anything but normal. Your power is great, you have so much potential, that's why it was decided, that you would marry the entire veela high council." She said.

Harry was simply in shock; even his other personalities were silent. Then he asked, "um, not to be rude. But shouldn't I marry someone young; I don't think I want an older lady." He said with a blush.

She stared at him, then a thought came to her of several old wrinkly women, then she laughed. Her reaction caught harry off guard.

"Oh, you think that by old they'll be old and wrinkly, no, no, that is so wrong. Allow me to explain veela biology. You see, we don't age like you humans; we keep our eternal beauty till we die. When we reach the sexual maturity of 21, we keep that beauty till death."

At that harry signed, causing Sarah to laugh. When she stopped she looked at him and spoke once more, "I am one of the members of the council. Come tomorrow you will meet the other 6, be warned, while most are kind, there is one, her name is amber, she is not the nicest person. If given the opportunity, she will dominate you. So, unless you like being controlled, you must show yourself to be superior, both in politics and in bed. Till tomorrow, good night young harry." And she left.

A/N: what do you think? As you can guess that was a Stargate harry went through. How is it that a Stargate is on earth, but not in the US air forces possession? You'll find out next chapter. Now, as to avoid confusion, I will state this now, every time a personality takes over harry's body, I will refer to that person by their name, so people know who is in charge. I will also state, that this story is not my main priority. My main priority will be Naruto of Sparta and Village in the ice. If anyone has suggestions, please send them, just don't be a mean fool, I expect a polite critics. Thank you.


End file.
